


You're My Forever

by ohmythiam



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sterek proposal, cute as fuck derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythiam/pseuds/ohmythiam
Summary: The pack tries to convince Stiles to meet them for some "supernatural business", but Derek has something else in mind that's definitely a lot better.





	You're My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm doing a drabble challenge on tumblr and that's why all these non-thiam drabbles are being posted. I've actually enjoyed writing these though and that's why I decided to post them here as well. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you!

“I’m kinda busy, you know, how is it that I’m the only one that’s human but you always call me first for all this non-human shit?” Stiles argued through the phone to Scott, who was trying to persuade him to come to the lookout spot. It was 10:00 at night and he had no interest in leaving to go anywhere, who cares if there’s weird wolf activity going on? He just wants to lay in bed and sleep. The only person he really wanted to go out and see was his boyfriend Derek, but he was busy with something that he wouldn’t tell Stiles about. He kept saying that he’ll find out eventually, but Stiles is super impatient and curious so it’s been eating him alive.

“Because we need you.” Scott pleaded. He could hear Lydia’s voice in the background saying ‘is he coming?’ and a bunch of other noises that he didn’t quite recognize. As much as Stiles was really tired and wanted nothing more than to just sleep, that really boosted his ego that they needed him.

“Fine. But it better be interesting.” Stiles finally caved, rolling his eyes to himself.

“I promise it will be, hurry.”

~

Stiles pulled up close to the lookout spot and parked the jeep. Scott told him not to park too close and to walk up, so unfortunately that’s what he did not thinking anything of it. He hopped out and started walking towards the area that Scott told him to meet them, but he couldn’t see anyone.

“Okay guys, we’re not in high school anymore, these stupid jokes aren’t funny.” He called out, hoping his friends would suddenly appear, but they didn’t. “Guys!” He yelled again.

He stopped in his tracks, doing a 360 examining the area, but no one was there. “You guys didn’t convince me stay in Beacon Hills just to pull these stupid pranks!” He was starting to get worried, maybe considering the idea that something might be wrong. “Scott? Lydia? Liam?” No one answered. He was starting to get frustrated and scared all at the same time.

Suddenly he heard the faint sound of music, music from a radio. He followed the sound up closer near the actual lookout where he finally spotted Lydia’s car parked with the doors open and the soft music playing. Lydia walked out from behind the car with Scott, Liam, Mason, Theo, and Malia following behind her.

“What the hell is going on? Did you guys not hear me calling, you gave me a freakin heart attack!” Stiles crowed, furiously strutting towards the group of pathetic excuses for friends.

“Sorry man, we had to get things ready.” Scott apologized, a smirk plastered across his face. Huge grins lined the faces of all his friends as they just stared at him.

“Now what the hell is so damn funny, I could have died out there alone. I don’t have all the fancy supernatural powers that most of you have.” Stiles continued, fury evident in his voice. Truth is, he was just scared and didn’t know how else to handle his fear. The soft music coming from the speakers was rather odd considering they usually try not to be heard or found when they do things like this.

“We’re sorry, Stiles. We just had to make sure everything was perfect.” Lydia said, the smile on her face grew bigger and her vision turned to something behind Stiles.

“What’s perfect? What are you talking about?” He asked urgently as Liam nodded to something behind Stiles. He turned around to see Derek walking out from behind some trees, dressed up in a black suit that fit him and every curvature of his body perfectly. The lights from the city below and the glow of the moon really lit up the area and made Derek look more than exceptional in his outfit.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Stiles stuttered, eyes locked on Derek and his every single move. Stiles watched him as he slowly walked inward, taking slow steps. He could still faintly hear the music from the car radio and the whispers of his friends, but it was all just static. His whole attention was placed on the man that was in front of him, dressed up and looking fine as fuck.

“Stiles.” Derek finally said once he got closer, he reached out his hand and grabbed Stiles’. Stiles tried to say something, but nothing was coming out. He was speechless, yet his mind was racing with a million thoughts a second. What was happening? Why was Derek standing out here in a suit? Why was Lydia playing music from her car radio this loud?

“What is this? What’s going on?” Stiles was able to say after pulling himself together. Derek squeezed his hand tighter, a look of nervousness spread across his handsome features, almost worrying Stiles. He had no idea what was going on.

“Stiles, I love you.” Derek expressed, just above a whisper, “and that’s why this couldn’t wait. I couldn’t wait until you decided you no longer wanted to put up with my shit. I couldn’t wait until you realized that you should have left Beacon Hills after high school and changed your mind. I couldn’t wait until someone better came along and you realized what an absolute idiot I am. I have to do this now.”

Stiles’ face started heating up, flushed red once he realized what was going on. He opened his mouth to say something, but Derek shook his head and began once again,

“Stiles, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were it for me. You were going to be my forever, my reason to keep coming back, my reason to keep going. You were going to be the one that would drive me crazy for the rest of my life and be by my side through everything…” Derek grabbed Stile’s other hand with his free one and pulled him in closer. Stiles was stunned and at a complete loss for words, he just stared at the man in front of him in awe.

Derek continued, “I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life and nothing ever, not once, changed that. I remember being at home, pacing back and forth for hours  _cursing_  at myself for not doing something, saying something, anything. I knew I wanted you, but I was afraid that you wouldn’t want me, being the big, mean bad wolf that I was, who had no compassion for anyone. Truth is, I had to put up some type of wall, to prevent myself from being hurt, from falling for someone who hadn’t even looked twice at me…”

Stiles turned his head around to see his friends all standing there with goofy grins, his face still pale as a ghost, shocked at the event that was unfolding in front of him.

“…but you broke down those walls, Stiles.” Derek whispered, bringing Stiles’ attention back to him. “You loved me and slowly those walls tumbled down along with my will power to resist you. You were, and still are, and forever will be everything that I wanted. I just hope that I can be the same for you.”

Derek stepped back, letting go of Stiles’ hands. He pulled out a small black, velvet box from inside the pocket of his suit jacket and go down onto one knee. Stiles’ whole body tensed up and his heart was fluttering with the happiest of feelings that he’s had in long time. His mind was racing, but he knew in his heart that this was going to be the best night of his life. His hands shot up to cover his mouth and a loud gasp escaped his lips when Derek opened the tiny box to reveal a silver band lined with beautiful diamonds.

**“Will you marry me?”**  Derek finally gushed, his lips tipping up into a bright grin. Stiles felt tears welling in his eyes as he stared down at the man he loved and watched his do what he always dreamt of him doing. He never thought it would actually happen, but Derek always knew how to make all his fantasies and dreams come true.

Stiles could hear a squeak of excitement come from Lydia behind him and small whispers from everyone else. He was so overwhelmed with joy and excitement, he didn’t know what to do with himself. Every part of his body felt like jelly, but in the best possible way.

“Yes, yes, yes!” He cried out, holding out his left hand. Derek slid the ring onto his finger before lifting himself up and engulfing Stiles in a tight embrace. He held Stiles tight and close, nudging his face into the crook of his neck, placing small kisses on every little inch of surface he could manage.

Stiles had his arms around Derek’s neck, holding him as close as possible when he felt an impact from the back. It was all his friends jumping on them and bringing them into a huge hug, ‘congratulations’ and ‘oh my god’ being the only things he could hear. He was surrounded by pure happiness and joy, feeling the love from all around them and he wouldn’t trade this exact moment for anything in the world.


End file.
